


Kaleidoscope Eyes

by crystalhero



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/F, Female Character of Color, Female Characters, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Slash, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2018-04-23 16:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4883347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalhero/pseuds/crystalhero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Pipeyna oneshot collection, mostly sad or fluffy or both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One Last Goodbye

It was past 11 PM and Piper ached. Her backpack weighed her down and she felt her heart melting into her boots. She sat in the uncut grass behind her cabin, the pink-painted wood cold against her back. All Piper could think was “why?” She needed a break, for gods’ sake. Gaea had only just been defeated, and already there was conflict on Olympus. She checked her watch. 11:11. Piper wished she could escape. From anything and everything. Her obligations as Cabin Ten’s head counselor. The newly heightened expectations set for her due to her role in defeating Gaea. Having to leave her camp family once again to fight for her mother. Today, Piper said goodbye to her loved ones. She was grateful. Some demigods never even got that much before they tragically bit the dust. But Piper was still aching. She couldn’t say goodbye to the one she loved the most. 

“Hey.” A whisper pierced the silence, deep and raspy, making Piper jump. The voice’s owner revealed himself.

“Nico,” Piper sighed, shaking her head. “Don’t scare me like that.”

He sat down on the grass across from Piper with a sad smile. “Sorry.” He plucked a blade of grass, running his fingers over it absentmindedly. He looked up at Piper. Her gaze was downcast, a few glittering tears dotted her cheeks. Nico sighed. “You’re gonna miss her, aren’t you.”

She sniffled, wiping her face with her sleeve. “I already do.” Nico was the only one who knew about Piper and Reyna. He was the one who knew about her and Reyna; he was the one who really connected them after the war. Nico often travelled between the camps and took it upon himself to play matchmaker (very successfully). “I didn’t even… I didn’t get to say goodbye…” Piper buried her face in her knees. Nico nodded. He let her cry.

“What if something happens to me… I might never see her again.” 

Nico sighed, running a hand through his hair. “If it’s not too late… I could take you to see her, you know.” 

“Really?” Piper whispered, wiping another tear.

Nico smiled. “Sure.” He stood, offering his hand to Piper. She took it, and suddenly they were sucked into a dark tunnel, New Rome waiting for them on the other side.

 

Piper hit the ground hard. “I hate shadow travel,” she mumbled, picking blades of grass out of her hair. “But thank you so much, Nico.” She pulled him into a hug, which he reluctantly accepted.

“No problem, Pipes. Go find her. I’ll wait here.” He sat on the grass and watched Piper disappear into the night.

 

Piper pressed her forehead to Reyna’s door. “Please be awake,” she whispered. She tapped out a pattern of knocks on the door, the combination that let Reyna know it was her. Piper breathed a sigh of relief when she heard blankets rustle and feet hit the floor. 

“Piper?”

“Reyna, it’s me. Let me in.” Piper swallowed hard. They both needed her strength. She couldn’t cry. Not now. 

The door creaked open. Reyna stood barefoot in a Camp Jupiter muscle tee and grey boxer shorts. Her signature braid had been traded in for a messy topknot and her eyes were glazed over from fatigue. “Piper, what are you doing here? What’s wrong? And why are you crying?” She took Piper’s arm and yanked her into the bedroom, closing the door soundlessly behind her.

Reyna turned to meet Piper’s eyes. Piper stared, mouth agape. Reyna crossed her eyes and raised her eyebrows. “Well?” 

Piper sighed. “Might as well just say it.” She wiped the tears away as soon as they began to spill out. “I… I have a quest.” 

“And you didn’t tell me?” Reyna gripped Piper’s shoulders, forcing her to make eye contact. “You can’t do that to me, Piper, just take off without letting me know, now I’m gonna worry, what if something happens to you, what if-”

“Reyna, stop.” Piper pried Reyna’s hands away. “I didn’t want you to worry. I figured if you didn’t know, or at least didn’t hear it from me… I didn’t want you to worry. I should have told you earlier, I’m so sorry…” 

Reyna watched her cry. “Pipes…” 

“I’m so sorry, Reyna, I really am…” Piper felt Reyna’s body touch her own. An arm around her back, a hand pressing her head against a broad shoulder. She breathed in Reyna’s piney scent and wrapped her arms around Reyna’s waist. 

“Who else is going?” Reyna whispered.

Piper choked down a sob. “Me, Clarisse, and Will.”

“Did Nico take you here?” Piper nodded. Reyna smiled, refusing to let herself break down. “He’s a good kid.” 

Piper chuckled. “The best.”

Reyna pulled out of the embrace. Her eyes were filled. “Not as good as you.” A tear crawled down her cheek. She smiled sadly. “I’ll be thinking about you. Be strong, Piper. You’ll make it.” 

“I will,” Piper whispered.

“I know.” Reyna pressed her lips to Piper’s. 

 

“I’ll miss you.”

 

Piper took the longest route back to where she’d left Nico. She found him lying in the grass, fast asleep. She laughed softly, gently kicking him awake. “Hey, death boy. Let’s go home.”

Nico got to his feet, cursing under his breath. "You're lucky I like you," he mumbled. 

"Thank you, Nico." Piper blinked away the last of her tears.

Nico sighed. "No problem." He took Piper's hand once more, and in a blink, they were gone.


	2. Piper the Latte Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was slightly inspired by a prompt I saw on tumblr and it's the worst, shortest piece of trash I've ever written but it was fun so enjoy.

Piper’s watch beeped. Tuesday, the dreaded 7 am. She rolled her eyes, heaved a sigh, tightened her green apron, and braced herself. Reyna would stampede in and ruin her morning (again) at any moment.

A collective gasp echoed through the cafe as the door was forcefully slammed open by a young woman in a business suit and deadly-looking high heels. She stalked to the back of the line, shoes clacking, and rather impatiently waited her turn.

“What’ll it be?” Piper kept her focus on the counter.   
“You know,” the woman snapped. “You’re the brat who takes my order every day, aren’t you?” Piper lifted a clean white cup from the towering stack. “That’s me,” she sighed. “Tall latte. That’ll be-”

“I know how much,” Reyna growled, slapping down a bill. “Keep the change.”

Piper glared at the girl as she stalked away and slouched, fuming, into an overstuffed armchair. She looked down at her hands, cup in the left, sharpie in the right. Swearing under her breath, she scribbled away at it. 

“Reyna!” Piper called, setting the cup down a little harder than necessary. Reyna perked up and made her way to the counter. She picked up the cup, glanced at the scribble, and scowled. R-A-Y-N-A. 

Reyna stared the barista down. “What the fuck is this?” She jabbed a finger at her cup. “You take my order every day, you know how to spell my name. This isn’t difficult.”

Piper shrugged, adding whipped cream to a customer’s hot chocolate. “You’re an ass to me every day. Sorry, I kind of have a lot to do over here.” She raised an eyebrow, setting the cup down.

Reyna rolled her eyes. “Whatever. I’m late for work.” She shoved her cup into a cardboard sleeve and stomped out of the shop. Piper took an aspirin and returned to her customer with an apology and a sugary smile.

 

Piper saw an opportunity in her little mistake that Tuesday morning. For the next week, she actually looked forward to 7 am. She got Reyna’s latte ready before she even stepped through the door. Some days she even waited by the door to hand deliver it and see Reyna’s expression first hand when she saw what was written on her cup. Raina. Reynah. Reynuh. Reinah. She’d glare at Piper, fuming. “You think you’re funny, don’t you?” 

“As a matter of fact, I do.” Piper smirked, strutting back into the cafe to finish her shift. “See you tomorrow, Reyna.”

 

It was the final hour of her Saturday shift. Piper glanced at the clock every chance she got, praying for 6 am to come faster. She never wanted to hear the word “frappuccino” ever again. She was just about to untie her apron and turn in early when Piper heard a familiar slamming of the coffee shop door. Reyna, dressed in an NYU sweatshirt and black leggings, running shoes instead of heels, her curtain of dark hair tied into a messy side braid, stood to greet her. 

Reyna blushed at the barista’s open-mouthed stare and walked quickly to the back of the line, avoiding eye contact. For once, Piper was anxious for Reyna to order, and not out of dread. 

Piper had already gotten a small white cup ready when Reyna reached to front of the line. The customer shook her head, smirking. “Get me a grande iced chai.” 

“Mixing it up?” Piper raised an eyebrow.

Reyna shook her head again. “Fresh start.” 

“Ok then,” Piper mused, getting out her black sharpie.

“Aren’t you going to ask for my name?” 

Piper froze. “It… It’s Reyna…?” 

Reyna chuckled. “Fresh start, remember?”

“Right…” Piper shook her head, blushing. “Can I have your name for the cup?”

“It’s Reyna.” She raised an eyebrow. “R-E-Y-N-A.”

Piper laughed. “Got it, Reyna.” She carefully wrote the name in loopy handwriting. Reyna held out a crisp five dollar bill. Piper reached to take it and paused, blushing. “Just so you know… My name’s Piper.”

“I know,” Reyna whispered, smiling shyly. “That’s a pretty name.” She looked up at Piper, her cheeks flushed pink. “It belongs to a pretty girl.”

Piper chuckled and took Reyna’s money. “Thanks, I guess.” She handed Reyna a few cents of change. 

Reyna tucked the coins into the pocket of her sweatshirt. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Piper.”

Piper grinned. “Can’t wait.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who reads my other story, Modern Vampires of the City, I'll hopefully be posting a new chapter 10/28!


End file.
